blocklandfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Package Prints and Decals
Introduction Images can be added to Blockland as Add-Ons. Image files can be used as decals for the avatar's face and body, or as prints for bricks. This tutorial demonstrates how to package image files into an Add-On structure that Blockland recognizes. Once the images are packaged, they can be used locally or released to others. One packaged Add-On can hold multiple image files. Prints Prints are images that are added to bricks. # First, create a new folder. It doesn't matter what you name it. # Inside of this folder, create two text files then name these two files: #* description.txt #* server.cs "server.cs" Leave server.cs blank. Prints are automatically executed so you do not need to execute anything or add any other code. It is merely there to make Blockland perceive the add-on as valid. "description.txt" In description.txt, type: Title: My Prints Title Author: YourName Print textures for (bricktype) bricks. Icons and Prints An icon file is a .PNG file of size 64x64 pixels. It is used to show a small version of the original print image. A print file is a .PNG file of size 512x512 pixels. This file is the actual image that will be added to the brick. For every print you save as a 512x512 image (.PNG) file, you will need to create its corresponding icon file. Image Folders Now create two folders inside of the first. Name one folder icons and the other one prints. Your folder should now look like this: # Copy and paste all of your image files for bricks into the prints folder. # Copy and paste the icon image files for your prints into the icons folder. ZIP File The Add-On package is delivered in a .zip file. Create a blank .zip file by right clicking the mouse inside the main folder, and selecting from the New submenu the "Compressed (zipped) Folder" item. This will create an empty zip file, with the name of "New Compressed (zipped) Folder.zip". You can drag and drop the following files/folders into this zip file: * /icons (folder) * /prints (folder) * description.txt * server.cs The Add-Ons zip file has to be named following the standard defined for the type of information it contains. For Prints Add-Ons, the naming convention is Print_brick_name.zip. The file name must begin with the prefix "Print_". The second portion of the file name is the type of bricks that the prints are for. For example, it could be: * 1x1 - (includes 1x1 and 4x1x4) * 1x1f - (includes 1x1 tiles only) * 2x2f - (includes 2x2 tiles only) * 2x2r - (includes 2x2 sloped prints only) The last portion of the zip file name is what you want to call your package of prints. This helps to ensure that the Add-On file name will not overwrite someone else's Add-On. Here are some example files: * Print_1x1f_ornamental_tiles.zip (ornamental tiles for 1x1 tiles) * Print_2x2r_computers.zip (different computer screens for a 2x2 sloped brick) * Print_1x1_doorbells.zip (doorbells for 1x1 print bricks. Note you will be able to place the doorbells on 4x1x4 bricks too. Face and Body Decals This section will discuss how to create the Add-Ons package for face and body image files. Each decal package can hold more than one image file. Decal Images Create your decals as .PNG files of size 256x256 pixels. Name them anything you want. Thumbs folder For every decal, you will need to create a thumbnail (or icon) file. The thumbnail .PNG file must be of size 64x64 pixels. The filename is the same as the main image file, but it is saved in the thumbs folder. * Create a new folder and name it thumbs * Copy all the decal image files into this folder * Edit each image file in the thumbs folder, and reduce the size of the canvas to be 64x64. Reduce the image to that size too. ZIP file # Create a new empty zip file. # Select all of your decals/faces and drag/drop them into the new empty zip file. # Select the thumbs folder and drag / drop it into the zip file. # Rename the zip file following this convention Decal_Name.zip # The naming convention for faces is Face_Name.zip NOTE: Still missing to discuss/verify the following: * Does prints for different brick sizes need to be different sizes? * The decals section needs more work. * Is there a difference in size between decals for face vs body? Installation You can now copy this zip file into your Blockland\Add-Ons folder. When you start a game, remember to go to the Add-Ons menu, and check this new add-on file name. You can also upload this zip file to a site to release it for others to use. NOTE: Do not use the word '''_Default '''in your name, since your add-on isn't one. Category:Help